epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Graybone Cemetery
Graybone Cemetery is a location in . It is located to the south of Greenwood Village and to the west of Whitefall Town, although only the latter entrance is accessible at the beginning of the game. Unlike most of the other areas in the game, Graybone Cemetery is completely optional (a fact noted by Natalie upon your first visit). However, it is recommended to complete this area, as it contains unique enemies and dark-resistant equipment, which will come in handy for the final boss. Graybone Cemetery's theme is "Bloody Bloodlust". Features Graybone Cemetery is an eerie graveyard set in what appears to be a long-dead forest. Most of the trees have evil-looking faces, and it is heavily implied that they were people transfigured into trees by some dark magic within the cemetery. One screen contains a Slime Bunny pool and a number of graves, with tombstones referencing other games (such as Dragonball Z, Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, and previous games in the ). The cemetery is also home to a pair of large tombs; the right tomb must be opened by moving four stone blocks onto "X" marks outside its walls, while the left tomb requires four torches to be lit with the Candle. Each tomb contains piles of bones, lever-activated spike traps, and evidence of sinister rituals (including an unseen but apparently gruesome object nailed to the ceiling). The cemetery's Slime Cat is sitting on a box outside the eastern tomb. Graybone Cemetery contains 14 Chests in total, including the ones inside the tombs. To access these tombs, you will require The Hammer, as large boulders block some of the objects needed to open them. Map Enemies Enemies in Graybone Cemetery include Black Birds, Evil Worms and Evil Tails, Undying Monoliths, Coal Bats, Undead Bears, Sacred Runes, Haunted Trees, Frost Wraiths, and Flame Wraiths. Boosting Dark, Holy, and Poison Resistance is recommended, as those elements are the most common in the area. Offensively, Holy, Fire, and Wind attacks will be effective against most of the foes, with Bomb and Dark being useful against the Runes and Monoliths. After the Battle Mountain update, Graybone Cemetery finally received a boss of its own: the Zombie Hydra. However, it cannot be battled until very late in the game, as players will need the Winged Boots to cross the dark clouds surrounding it. Unlike other bosses, the Zombie Hydra respawns every time the player leaves and re-enters the graveyard. Trivia * The left tomb contains a sacrificial rock, which could refer to the Japanese horror game series Fatal Frame. This ties in with the Shrine Maiden Dress which can be found in the tomb. * The graveyard includes tombstones for Link (from Legend of Zelda) and Goku (from Dragon Ball Z and Epic Battle Fantasy). * Along with the Lost Ruins in Lankyroot Jungle and arguably the "Medal Areas" in EBF3, Graybone Cemetery is the only completely optional area in the entire Epic Battle Fantasy series. * One of the graves in the central area of the graveyard only says "The world is square". This is almost certainly a reference to Final Fantasy VI, in which a puzzle's solution involves unscrambling the text on a grave, and said text bears the same message. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas